Fallen Angel
by DarkMignonette
Summary: The girl was beautiful, having the appearance of a saint. She was perfect, if you didn't mind the fact that she was dead and walking. Oneshot PipSeras


This was written for Helling Drops on Livejournal, the themes being Corpse, Cold, and Angel. I'm a newbie writer, so please go easy on me with the criticism. But all in all I think it came out alright, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

That girl looks like an angel.

That was his first thought when he saw her, the girl with that innocent face and blond hair. And with his love for beautiful women, she had him in her thrall from the start.

Yet the girl was inexperienced. A naive survivor, how ironic.

Captain Pip Bernadette mused over these things frequently. Usually when he was able to have a break, a chance to draw his attention from battle, and his thoughts almost always went back to the Police girl.

He ex-haled the smoke from his cigarette and shivered. It was chilly out, the end of autumn, and the nights were getting colder. The trees rustled and whispered through the dark as if they knew that their beauty would die until spring. The sun wasn't there to comfort them either, only the stoic moon, who's light brought out the monsters.

Hard to believe that that angel was one of them.

Pip shook his head. Nah, that's not true, she's a good girl.

Footsteps behind him. "We're starting practice Captain."

He froze, surprised, all the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. "Shit!" He jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Straighting himself out, he laughed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Seras looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean to, sorry."

Cute. He found it hard to believe that she was nothing more than an animated corpse, as the legends said. It was hard to believe that such creatures even existed. Pip sighed, wrapping his braid around his neck. "It's fine. But you know, you could surprise just about anyone with that vampiric stealth." It was true, his heart was still beating fast in his chest.

"I know." She pouted. "It's creepy, even to me."

It was odd, he had to admit. He threw his best grin at her anyway. "No, not creepy, just..different."

Confusion and slight suspicion danced in her eyes. Pip noticed that her hair was messier than usual, yellow strands caressing her face. She had rushed to get here, apparently. Though she wasn't panting in any way. Does she even breath at all?

His gaze wandered down to her chest. It wasn't rising and falling in the usual rhythm. Strange. But it did when she walked or ran, for a completely different reason. That he was well aware of.

He realized he was staring, and she was eyeing him, looking annoyed.

His turn to look guilty. "Well, we'd better get started. There are some things that the Geese need to improve on, and you'd better work on not killing the hostages..."

* * *

Brazil. Warmer, more exotic place. Nothing new, Pip was used to being in foreign places.

However, having the Police girl at his side was different.

Their orders were to find a plane, though their search had been fruitless so far. Still, Seras was beaming as she walked. Earlier that evening she had told him what carnage she saw her Master deploy; and even discussing it made both their blood run cold. She said that he had yelled at her for her ways, for not killing the humans. For not wanting to hurt them, because they would do the same to her in an instant.

But she ranted quickly to her Captain, and it was over. He actually agreed with Tall-fanged-and-creepy, and said so, but praised her for her value of life. He told her that that was angelic thinking, and she laughed, saying she was as far from an angel as they come.

Now Pip thought she was willing herself to forget the incident, because her cheerfulness was oddly timed. Not that it mattered, he'd rather see her this way than gloomy, as she had been. Couldn't blame the girl for the latter, most people just go into a shock after witnessing things like that. Girlie was stronger than she looked.

They had passed the hotel earlier, and she acted like it wasn't there, never said a word. He was somewhat relieved she didn't look, it was a gruesome sight. Lots of corpses being taken away, some still hanging from the flagpoles.

Seras suddenly looped her arm around his, dragging Pip from his thoughts. "Maybe we'll find something this way!"

But no luck. They'd have to return to Alucard with nothing, which he really wasn't looking forward too.

"Oh I really didn't want to disappoint Master.." she sighed. "I hope he won't be angry with me." Eyes downcast, her expression was that of a kicked puppy.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't be so glum girl." He smiled cheekily. "Besides, who could get mad at a face like yours?"

She blushed. Both then realized that her arm was still wrapped around his, and Pip noticed the cliche romantic atmosphere that surrounded them.

Hell, why not? Grinning, he gently pulled her into his arms, pressing their bodies close together; catching a glimpse of her flustered red face as he kissed her. Or almost kissed her, she was too fast and he only got the corner of her mouth.

Then her squeaky protests stopped, and she melted, hugging him. Guess she did need comfort after all.

His girlie was cold, which was a bit of a shock until he remembered what she was: a corpse that feeds on the blood of the living. But those books and legends lie. Corpses don't have emotions.

She pulled away, and the moment was over. Though Pip doubted she had enough willpower to make herself ever forget it.

* * *

Destruction was on the horizon. He could feel it. 

Seras could too, he knew she did. She was worried for Sir Integra, for him, the Geese, for herself. He was worried just as much, though he hid it. Ever sense he saw the tattered corpses of those men on that little screen, he knew Hellsing would be through hell and back. The death count had only gotten started.

It wasn't that it was afraid to die. He just didn't want to. But really, who did?

Fuckin Nazi's. He couldn't believe it, that they're trying to start another World War.

War, conflict. What he did for a living. So it shouldn't have been a big deal. But all he could think about was being buried in a mountain of bodies. Not buried under the body of his vampire, his mignonette, no, covered in fucking real corpses, truly dead things.

He knew men were cold hearted, he knew that better than anyone..but sometimes he'd wish it'd all just stop.

Where were all the miracles and angels to end it? Pip didn't know if he believed in God, but if He really existed, then why did these things happen?

Fuck religion and philosophy. They do nothing on the battlefield.

The only angel he knew of was Mignonette, and though she was a good soldier, he was sure she was going to have to lose some innocence to stay alive. Because when the bullets start flying and the enemy moves in you have to learn real fast.

But he had faith in her. She'd be fine, she's a survivor.

Pip peered over at her. She was on the other side of the room, clutching that ridiculous cannon, and he could tell by her expression that she was pondering something. Probably the same thing he was.

She felt his gaze on her, and she turned and met it. He blinked, then smiled at her tiredly. She did the same, and they soundlessly promised that things would be okay.

Still, nothing could get rid of that cold hard knot in his gut. Fear, it was fear of things to come that was eating away at the both of them.

When the time came to fight, it would disappear, replaced with an inner calm, an inner silence. But until then it was silent hell.

* * *

Cold, he was surrounded by it. Not that he minded at all. 

Her whole body was that way. Unusually cold from the lack of blood in her veins.

But she was still beautiful; skin smooth, pale, and cool, like that of a porcelain doll. Her eyes had changed to the color of rubies, flashing red in the dark.

And even as she kissed and dragged sharp fangs across skin, he wasn't afraid of her. He had no reason to be.

Though he wondered if it was considered immoral to love someone who is technically dead. But he didn't care really, a dog mercenary like him didn't have morals. Seras Victoria was the only thing he believed in right now.

She had to laugh when he called it 'dancing with the devil' once. Maybe they were.

He would kiss her with everything he had tonight, because he didn't know if he would be able to tomorrow. They'd curl around one another, try to escape that cold fear, because death could come take one away, and they'd never see each other again.

And when sunlight creeped in through the closed curtains, she slept, seemingly dead to the world. But he had to wonder if she was really just sleeping, or if the sun took away the life of the midians when it rose, and he was now laying next to a lifeless shell.

Pip didn't want to think about that, so he didn't. But even if she was dead, he couldn't bring himself to believe it sometimes, despite everything. Her heart, her expressions and feelings were all so alive. He could never compare her with monsters of his darkest nightmares.

He took her hand and pressed it against his forehead to cool the heat. He had broken out in a sweat again, from nerves among other things.

The tight knot in his stomach loosed, and he relaxed. Only an angel could wipe away all fear and worry from a person, even when asleep.

Mignonette isn't a traditional angel, no. Maybe just a fallen one.


End file.
